1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating table apparatus, and particularly relates to a rotating table apparatus having a driven shaft supported by a housing and driven by a driving means, and a rotating table which is rotatingly driven by the driven shaft using a cam and cam followers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a rotating table apparatus used for a conventional machine tool or the like, there is known a rotating table apparatus which attaches a worm wheel to a rotating table, gears a worm with this worm wheel, and rotatingly drives the rotating table by the rotation of the worm.
In such a rotating table apparatus, the worm deceleration mechanism has an inherent back-lash which may not be avoided due to its mechanism thereof. Therefore, various problems due to this back-lash, for example, when precise positioning of the rotating table is necessary, positioning is conducted by determining the rotation direction as one way, and further after the positioning there was a problem such as a clamp mechanism of a rotating table becoming separately needed.